Back to the Past and The Bad Guy Club for Villains (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Back to the Past"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Jessica Yost |- |'Written by' |Jessica Yost Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Brian Sheesley |- |'Special Guest Stars' |Ernest Borgnine Tim Conway Burt Ward Adam West |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"The Bad Guy Club for Villains"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Laura Allen |- |'Written by' |Laura Allen Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Swinton O. Scott III |- |'Special Guest Stars' |Ernest Borgnine Tim Conway |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Julie Ritchie Aguilar Jessica Yost |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Back to the Past" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Dirty Bubble |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Bob Joles' |Man Ray |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Squilliam |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaid Man |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacle Boy |- |'Adam West' |Young Mermaid Man |- |'Burt Ward' |Young Barnacle Boy |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Bad Guy Club for Villains" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Dirty Bubble, Pyrite Panderer, Hand Creature, Professor Magma |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |TV Narrator, Sinister Slug |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Atomic Flounder, Jumbo Shrimp, Elastic Waist Band |- |'Bob Joles' |Man Ray |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Miss Appear |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaid Man |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacle Boy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Mike Caroll |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Stephanie Erdel Mike Roth |- |'Character Designers' |Dan Krall C Raggio IV |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Dennis Durrel |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Manager Special Projects' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinators' |Kristen Ridgway Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Sheet Timers' |Russell Calabrese Lindsey Pollard |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Senior Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Chris Hoetger |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Picture Editor' |Mattaniah Adams |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Andrea N. Yomtob |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Assistant Animatic Editor' |Meghan Burleson |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Rick Rhromadka |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Vincent Guisetti Monette Holderer Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studios Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Carl Linton |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Joe Murray |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2010 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 7